A King Among Kings
by TheFelRoseOfTerror
Summary: Once, long ago, The Crawling Chaos visited Christ. This is that story.
1. The Birth Of The Christ Child

It is said that approximately two thousand and seventeen years ago, a single child was born. A child, born of a virgin, destined to rule.

This is true.

It is said of him, and by him, that he came not to this world to bring peace, but a sword.

This is also true.

It is said that three kings came to his birth.

This is not true.

There were four.

The three kings are presumed to have come from Jerusalem, at the behest of Herod, who sought the death of the child.

The fourth came simply from curiosity.

He had heard of the rumors that surrounded the child, and sought to know if they were true.

He came not of any mortal kingdom, nay, he came from the Dreamlands, of which all men fear.

He came with a retinue of four. Conquest, War, Famine, and Death.

They pulled themselves into the waking world, in the place called Golgotha.

There were no witnesses to their arrival, for in those days, no man went to Golgotha.

They travelled for weeks, searching for the place where the child was to be born.

One night, three of the four members of the king's retinue argued amongst themselves.

Conquest, also known as Sysyphyx, argued that the child did not exist.

War, her child, known as G'nruk of Vol'kunast, believed the king they served, and believed that where the child was to be born might be somewhere, to quote, 'off-map.'

Famine, known as Gith, believed the stories that the child would be born in Bethlehem, as all the stories said.

As the three argued, Death, more well known as the Masked Mute, tended to her father, the king, who had become irritated at the length of time their journey had taken.

The Masked Mute firmly believed in all the stories pertaining to the child, bar those stating where he was born, and had made a vow; she would take the name of the child's mother as her own.

During this time of conflict, a light came from heaven, silencing the five, or rather four, seeing as how the Masked Mute could not speak.

The light revealed itself to be a single angel, sent from the Heavenly Father himself.

The angel spoke calmly, showing no sign of the disgust that most used when speaking to this particular being, or his children.

The angel named itself Althriel, and spoke to the king.

"Follow the star that will soon appear, for it shall lead you to the child you seek."

No other words were spoken by the angel, and none were needed, for, only a moment after the angel departed, the star appeared.

The four lieutenants made haste to follow their father, for he moved with much speed to the place where the child was born.

Not two hours later, the five arrived, all excited to meet the child.

Angered they were to know that the child was not born in an inn, but a lowly cattle shed.

Not at the child, but at the innkeeper.

While harnessing their anger, the five found the stable where the child had been born, and now rested.

To the horror of the three of the four lieutenants, they were the last to arrive.

It was not large enough for all five, so Conquest, War, and Famine chose to stay outside, trusting Death and their king to tell them of the child.

Joseph stood outside, hoping to keep out any undesirables who sought to harm the child.

Afraid was he at the fourth king's dread appearance, and Death's strange masks, but Joseph believed in his God's power, so he let them pass.

Entering the stable, the king found himself sorely afraid.

Afraid of the child's power.

As the fourth king struggled to find his composure, his child, the Masked Mute, knelt by the child, and offered a silent prayer to the stars, the heavens, the gods... All who would listen.

The mother of the child asked for the identity of the king, and his child.

The king solemnly proclaimed: "I am the Chaos that Crawls in the abyss. I am the Haunter of the Dark. I am the God of a Thousand Faces. I am a villain that these stars will never see surpassed, not even by Lucifer himself. And yet, I am here to bow before your child, for his power is like nothing I have ever felt."

The king then knelt at the side of the child, and bowed his head before him.

A thought occured to the king, and he turned to the mother of Christ.

"Pray, tell me your name, for my child," here, he indicated his daughter, "has none, and has taken a vow that she would take the name of the mother of this child. So, pray, tell me my daughter's name."

Not showing an iota of surprise, the mother of Christ spoke her name.

The Masked Mute turned to her father, and motioned in a language of only motion, and no sound.

The king spoke again. "My child wishes for you to know her thanks, and seeks permission to try something, to gauge the child's power. Do you mind?"

Mary shook her head.

"Then, pray tell, look away from her, for her face is one that no man can see."

After a few moments, the king spoke again: "You may look now. It seems Christ himself is the only one who can look upon her face."

 **Thank you. Pray we never meet again, for I am Nyarlathotep, the Crawling Chaos.**

When Mary, mother of Christ, looked back, no one but her child was there.


	2. The Request

**Damn you people. Really? Why is this story the one** **with the most follows/favorites?** **Do you people want me to write more for this story?! BECAUSE I WILL!**

 _Jerusalem, 12 AD_

"And why," Asked Christ, "doth thou asketh man to payeth redemption for their crimes, if He will punish them in death regardless?"

"Fool boy." Said the High Priest. "Thou knowest not what thou sayeth. Those who payeth thine gold and silver-"

"Will still be punished for their crimes by God when the Promised Day comes." Said a new voice.

Jesus and the High Priest turned to see a tall black man, wearing strange black clothing, stride through the entrance of the temple.

"Leave!" Commanded the High Priest. "Thou bearest the Mark of Ca-" The High Priest stopped, and grasped at his throat.

"Cain's Mark is not black skin, fool." Said the Man In Black, his hand making a choking gesture in the direction of the High Priest.

"I'd ask you to release him." Requested Christ of the Man In Black.

The Man In Black scoffed, and released his grip. The High Priest fell to the ground, struggling to breathe.

"Come, Son Of God. We must speak." Said the Man In Black.

The Christ child followed the Man In Black out of the city, to a nearby low stone wall. The two sat.

"Thank heaven, I'm sick of speaking Hebrew." Said the Man In Black, in English. "I mean, seriously, why did your Father give this language to them? Why couldn't he have given Adam and Eve the English that most people speak nowadays?"

Jesus looked at the Man In Black skeptically. "We both know Father just fleshed the concept the Elder Ones originally made. And you're the one that spread them out throughout the universe. As for why not give them English... Where did you just come from? 2018?"

"Yeah." Admitted the Man In Black, slumping.

"And why are you addressing your character as the Man In Black? We both know who you are, and most people who followed this story probably know as well." Christ shook his head. "You make no sense, Nyarlathotep"

"First, thank you for pronouncing my name right." Said Nyarlathotep. "It's so hard for most people for some reason. And we both know that the people reading this fanfiction are likely insane."

"So, why are you here?"

This time it was Nyarlathotep that looked at Jesus skeptically.

"Sorry." Smiled Christ. "I absolutely couldn't resist. I know why you're here." His smile vanished. "I know what the stakes are for you. And I know you'd never come to me unless you were this desperate. I have to admit... You've gone and screwed it up majorly."

"I've gone and screwed it up?!" Demanded Nyarlathotep. "I screwed it up?! Are you being serious right now?!"

"No." Sighed Jesus. "I was joking. And to answer your question, yes, I'll help you. In any major way I can without interfering directly."

"That is a significant amount." Said Nyarlathotep, folding his arms. "By the way, should you be getting back? I doubt Mary and Joseph would be entirely happy with you talking to me after our last meeting."

Both of them cringed. It had not gone well.

"We should be fine. Plus, the time freeze that you set up here."

Nyarlathotep looked around. "This is where I set it up, isn't it? We could be here for literally forever, and have it not matter."

"Yep. Anyway," started Christ, "I can get you partial access to Remnant, more significant than your other Cthulhu/RWBY story with that crazy lesbian avatar of yours." Christ pulled a piece of ACTUAL PAPER out of his robe. "Was that nessescary?"

"Yes."

"I guess I walked into that one." Christ handed the paper to Nyarlathotep. "Take a look."

Nyarlathotep looked at the paper for several moments. He then summoned a glass of water, took a deep drink, and spewed it out. "How are you better than this than me?!"

To be continued...?


	3. THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER

As the title suggests, I'm sorry I haven't been publishing any new chapters to my stories; I'm having... anger issues.

And that's not including the war I'm in the middle of.

So, according to everything, Vic Micnoga, (that's not how it's spelled), the voice of Qrow, Edward Elric, and a few others, has been removed from working with both Funimation, and Rooster Teeth, because of sexual allegations set against him.

Now, I'm not here to make judgements. I'm right now stating the facts.

Like the fact they are doing this despite the fact that DISNEY is having Will Smith as the new Genie.

I'm pissed.

I mean, have you heard Will Smith's music? IT'S WORSE THAN ANYTHING THAT VIC, JAMES GUNN, (former director of the Guardians of the Galaxy movies), OR ANYONE ELSE HAS DONE!

You humans are in such a culture of fear right now.

It'll only make it easier when I blow you up.

I'll admit, again, I'm not entirely certain about what happened with Vic, but from what I know, it's quite similar to what happened with James Gunn.

I have read about both of them, and the issues, and most of that is totally just outright fearmongering.

Especially with Gunn. Seriously, the context of those tweets are HILARIOUS.

Totally false, but hilarious.

...Anyway. I'm not certain whether or not I'll be continuing my RWBY stories, due to RT's meddling, and if any of you want to adopt them, message me, and I'll consider it.

Projects I'm Not Sure About:

Jaune Arc, the Crawling Chaos

A World Brought To Bear

A Demon And Zombie Come To Remnant

The Silver-Eyed Carrion

I Don't Feel Well

The Angel Of Remnant

Old Fears Reborn

Fears Remade

Azeroth Of Remnant

The Legion Reborn

Again, if any of you want to adopt these stories, PM me, and I'll consider you.

I'm just pissed.

I may take my words back later, but I'm just...

It's overreaction.

You people are so obssessed with everything going your way, everything happening just the way you want them.

I mean, several years ago, I went to see Jaws with a friend of mine.

Back then, I was pretending to be a 30-ish adult with a job working on a manufacturing line.

I was not impressed with that movie at all, (At The Mountains Of Madness is a better movie. Or, rather, it WILL be.), so I went outside.

Some idiot woman, (I didn't know them), had brought their baby, (again, she was an idiot), and had gone out because the baby wasn't happy.

I offered to take care of her baby, and she accepted, and she went back in.

Again, you can't do that these days. Do that now, and you'll probably be arrested.

(I didn't walk off with the baby. Again, I had a friend waiting for me, and she had the car keys. And when I pretend to be human, it's all the way. No magic, no cults, nothing.)

I'm going to ask you people to not fill up my review box with hateful comments, but this IS the internet.

I'm merely stating facts. If you don't like them, take it up with God. He's far more willing to listen to lies and hatemongering than I am.


End file.
